Believe
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: All she needed was to get away from her past from that small town. So, she headed on the midnight train to anywhere that wasn’t there. KxK


A/N: Another Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction? Oh yeah! Divorce is always going to be running it's just too much of my pride and joy to let it go now. This story was started because I was listening to Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" it's addictive!

Warnings: AU, Cursing

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it…

Summary: All she needed was to get away from her past from that small town. So, she headed on the midnight train to anywhere that wasn't there.

----

Her forehead was pressed again the window as she waited for this journey to end. All she had wanted was to leave that place, start anew where people wouldn't look down at her where the Kamiya name was just harmless, not something to be scoffed at. With out anyone knowing that he had indeed left Kaoru had boarded the first train not really caring where is said it was going, just as long as she could be on it.

It had been midnight when she fled and now it had to be at least three in the morning. Her eyes were drooping ever so slightly but her mind was racing; after she was about half way to where she began to wonder what she was doing, even what she would do when the train finally stopped. She slipped a hand through her loose hair and leaned back against the plush chair.

_You're very smart Kaoru to run away from them in the middle of winter, _she shook her head and shivered a little even though she was wearing a winter coat and probably about three layers worth of clothes. Still even with the protection she felt the cold settling in her skin. It was probably only her imagination that she was cold because she could distinctly feel the air brushing against her face. It didn't feel warm, but it wasn't cold. Maybe she was numb. Just numb.

Her head was now resting on her shoulder and her eyelids drooped even more it seems the warmth was slowly spreading throughout her not really cold body. Slowly she began to lean over eyes closed. Within seconds she was asleep on her duffel bag and the rest of the ride passed by quickly.

The sound of people shuffling awoke her and Kaoru rubbed her eyes with her gloved hands. People were getting off, and she decided that was probably a good idea to go. Swinging the strap over her shoulder she walked out with the rest of the people. Most seemed to be college students like she had been once, before _it _happened. In the midst of the crowds were couples and families, Kaoru felt her heart constrict and the tears start to flow. Pushing past the groups she kept her head down and didn't even shiver as the frigid wind slapped her across the face practically freezing the tear tracks in their place.

_Did I go north or something?_ She wondered. Hugging her arms close to her chest she kept plowing through the crowd until there was no more. Only sound she could hear was a car horn beeping loudly. Looking up her blue eyes widened to saucers as she saw a vehicle heading right towards her. In the back of her mind she was screaming to move but in the forefront there was a morbid fascination wondering if she'd die today, the day she ran away and got her freedom. There was a crunch of metal and she felt cold, so very cold.

She didn't know when she woke up or how long she was out, but she was in an apartment. A warm apartment at that. Just as she was fully waking up the pain set in. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she had been ran over. _I'm definitely not dead_ she groaned. Her noises must have alerted her keeper because soon a woman with long black hair came bustling over to her cinnamon eyes narrowed.

"Well, she's finally awake, here drink this and take this," she handed her a pill and a glass, probably of water. She watched as Kaoru drank it before she glanced at her watch. "All right you just stay here don't move. I have to get to my classes, but my little brother Yahiko will be here in a little bit. Oh, if a man who looks like a rooster comes tell him to get out," she ordered without explain who she was and why she was here. Kaoru frowned. The woman was just about to leave the room and she turned around and set a few more pills on the stand beside the bed where she was now residing. "Take these when Yahiko give you lunch and if he doesn't," she trailed off and the left. Kaoru sat up with a wince. _What the hell happened? Did the car hit me? Well, if it did then wouldn't I be in the hospital? _She frowned once more.

She looked around trying to guess where on earth she was. Licking her lips she eyes caught sight of the snow-covered window, and a shiver went through her body. Once again she began to survey the room. It was quite simplistic there was a bed, which was resided on, an amour and a few pictures of the woman when she was younger it seemed. She had a diploma in one had and the other was on a shorter boy's head. _Must be her brother_ she sighed. Another picture that she could see vaguely from the glare on it was a picture of what seemed to be her friends. All she could make out was a strange red head, who was either a boy with long hair or a girl. Shaking her head she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes allowing sleep to over take her.

----

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but she sure is ugly, I wonder why Kenshin saved her. She'd probably look better as road kill."

Kaoru's brows ceased and her eyes began to flutter open. The two males who were speaking didn't seem to notice her and continued to talk. It was when she was yawning that the elder male noticed that she had moved.

"Hey, missy, I heard you had a nasty spill," he smirked. Blinking a few times Kaoru pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Lunch time," the younger boy handed her a tray with a bowl of soup set in the middle along with a piece of bread. "Megumi said that pretty much nothing was wrong with you since Kenshin took the full blow, but you'd have a head ache most likely, and would be sore," he scoffed.

"Oh, is he okay? This Kenshin person," she brought up a spoonful of the soup to her lips and took a sip.

"Kenshin? Yeah he's fine, Missy," the rooster head nodded. _What was I supposed to tell him? _Kaoru wondered for a split second.

"Oh, but if he," she started, but Yahiko interrupted her.

"Don't ask questions you'll just be even more confused. Anyway knowing Kenshin he'll visit you to see if you're alright," he folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay?" Kaoru didn't know how exactly to respond.

"Take your pills and go to sleep or Megumi will have Sano's balls," Yahiko ordered as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, wait, hey why will she have mine!" the tall man called out to the boy promptly following him. Kaoru shook her head and leaned back into the pillows her eyes closed again and she began to doze. Well, until she heard yelling.

"Yahiko what is _he _doing here!" the voice of the woman rang through out the apartment and Kaoru's eyes snapped open.

"Uh, well you see," she hear Yahiko stutter.

"Sano out! Yahiko room!"

"Megkitsune!" Sano, AKA the rooster head, must have whined.

"No, I have a patient and you are not allowed back until you apologize!" Megumi, that must be her name, snapped.

"What did he do now?" A new voice, feminine, joined in.

"That's the thing I don't know what I did!" Sano replied, but the next sound was not a voice instead it was the door shutting.

"So, what'd he do?" the new voice asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, now put this on my night stand for the girl," Megumi ordered and Kaoru noted she was very good at ordering people to do things for her. She didn't hear the girl's replied instead she distinctly heard someone bounding towards the room. The door slammed open and standing that was a girl who was shorter than she and whom harbored longer hair than she did. She had large curious green eyes the bored into Kaoru's blue eyes.

"She's awake! Wow, you got rescued by Himura," she sighed and plopped down the edge of the best slightly jarring Kaoru in the process," I wish Aoshi would do that for me."

"Ah," Kaoru felt a little out of place and for the first time she looked down at her clothes, yes the were still hers. Yet, along with it being a comfort she felt extremely out of place. She wasn't rich or anywhere near the rich mark or moderately well off mark. Which much of that dealt with the fact that her family was hated, but she didn't wish to dwell upon that thought.

"All right this for you, Megumi borrow it from one of her friends so don't ruin it and take a shower," she nodded before bouncing back off of the bed. "Oh, and I'm Misao, and you are?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya," she replied. For a split second Misao looked shocked, but when Kaoru looked at her again she was still bubbly.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru!" she grinned ran into the other room.

----

A/N: Yay? Well, I'm semi on a roll, but don't expect Divorce to be out tomorrow though. If you like this story you should really check out Divorce, it's pretty sweet. Thank you for reading and please review!

Oh maybe a little explaination on this story, expect magic and magical creatures, I've always wanted to write a story with creatures of such Rurouni Kenshin. Just Stay what you think and maybe suggest some creatures.


End file.
